Nobody Wants To Be Lonely: X & The Single Gargoyle
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: This is the 2nd installment of the X & The Single Gargoyle story arc. X-Man Adrienne must finally make a decision. Will she work past the wariness and distrust that she carries? How much faith does she have in Goliath? Can Goliath reach past the chasm


Nobody Wants to Be Lonely  
(X and The Single Gargoyle Part II)  
by   
Denigoddess  
Disclaimer: This is rated R for sexual themes. If you are underage in your area...GO AWAY and find something else. The song "Nobody Wants To Be Lonely" belongs to Ricky Martin and his composers. I did NOT write the song...I just wish I did. Disney's Gargoyles, Due South, or the X-Men do not belong to me. However, the character Adrienne is all mine. This takes place in several six months after "Only Flesh And Stone." Read and enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated!!  
  
There you are  
in a darkened room   
And You're all alone  
looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and you've lost the will to love  
like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
come to me  
come to me Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's long to hold you   
So bad that it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's   
slipping away  
and I've been waited' for you all   
of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
so why  
Why don't you let me love you?  
  
Can you hear my voice  
do you hear my song?  
Its a serenade  
so your heart can find me  
and suddenly you're   
flying down the stars   
into my arms baby  
  
Before I start going crazy   
run to me  
run to me  
'Cause I'm dyin'  
  
I wanna feel you need me  
just like the air you're breathing'  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away, no  
  
Nobody Wants to be lonely  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goliath saw the young woman sitting quietly by the window that overlooked the luminous New York skyline. The silvery moonlight cast a sheen on her crowning glory of short charcoal curls. Her eyes seemed dark with introspection as she stared out the window and into the world of urban night.  
"Good evening, Adrienne." Goliath's dignified baritone broke her silent reverie. He walked up behind her and rested two large hands gently on her shoulders. "It is a beautiful evening, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is." She agreed. Adrienne long to turn her head so that her cheek would brush against the side of his hand. She dared not! Goliath had no interest in Human females and had shown none. She breathed slowly and deeply to steady herself against the warmth and thrill of his touch. She found the courage to look up at the exotically beautiful creature behind her. "How are you this evening?"  
"I am well." He replied. "You aren't on call this evening?"  
"No, Rogue is on monitor watch along with Logan. It isn't my week to cook or clean, and I had everything caught up at home." Adrienne explained. "I actually have a night off. I thought I would come into town and visit the clan for awhile."  
"I am glad that you are here." Goliath's deep voice caressed her with the touch of a lover. "It is good to see you."  
"I get lonely when I'm not here." She responded. "Nobody wants to be lonely."  
"Agreed. You are always welcome here with the clan." He took hold of her hand.  
"I need that right now, Goliath." She shrugged helplessly. "Since Ben's reunion with Victoria, I haven't been able to function."  
"Sweetling, no one knew the depth of Victoria Metcalf's hold upon the Mountie. We all thought that he adored you. He seemed to be a man of impeccable integrity and sterling reputation."  
"He was, I mean, he is." She corrected herself. "Ben loved me. I'm sure of that. Yet, Victoria has such a hold on his mind that is so twisted and unnatural that nothing could beat it. Our love simply wasn't strong enough to surmount all the odds against us."  
"Do not tarry on it, Adrienne. It is a wonderful night and the city is ours to enjoy." He smiled down at her. "I am happy to see you."  
"It feels good to come here. Whether I like it or not, I always end up in a good mood."  
They said nothing more as she snuggled next to him. It was not unlike her to do so. He knew that Adrienne was an affection person by nature. She often physically demonstrated her affection to all in the clan with hugs and squeezes. She occasionally planted a peck on the cheek of Hudson. He had become something of a father to her. More than once he'd been heard saying, "The lassie makes a fine addition to the clan, don't ye think?"  
Goliath found that he easily agreed with his old friend. Adrienne brightened the solemn ambiance of the castle and the clan with her cheerful mood and bright disposition. She often brought music for Lexington. She made homemade desserts that Broadway adored. Angela had learned beadwork from Adrienne.. Hudson loved discussing history. It was only with Brooklyn that Adrienne had found no common ground.  
With Goliath, he appreciated her natural optimism and desire to listen. He had been like a rock to her these past few months since Victoria had kidnapped Sgt. Benton Frasier and his partner Lt. Matt Bluestone of the NYPD. Because of some twisted desire for revenge, Victoria Metcalf thought it would be brought about by the destruction of Ben and his partner. She had not counted on the loyalty of the gargoyles to Matt Bluestone or the love of an X-Man for her Mountie. In the end, Matt lay in an ICU and Ben Fraiser realized that his heart belonged to Victoria Metcalf and not Adrienne Westfall.  
Goliath had held Adrienne more than once as she cried on his lavender shoulder. His soothing words of comfort had brought solace to her broken heart. He had helped her find acceptance amongst the absolute absurdity of the situation. She had finally come to terms with the fact that Ben had left her and she would never see him again. She even had found the strength to pack his belongings and give them to Charity. She adopted Diefenbaker and loved him as her own. He and her cat Southpaw didn't always get along. However, Goliath had brought serenity into her life with his calm stoicism.  
What she hadn't counted on was the fact that he had worked miracles on the broken shards of her heart. He had somehow caused them to put themselves back together. One morning after returning to the Xavier Institute, it hit Adrienne like a sledgehammer to her midsection: Adrienne was in love with Goliath.  
He noticed that Adrienne was not her usually effervescent, delightful self. Instead, on this evening with it's golden harvest moon, she seemed melancholy and contemplative. She seemed in a place distant and separate from him.  
"You are quiet, Sweetling." Goliath's endearment caused Adrienne's restraint to nearly fall away. She barely contained her urge to shiver at the warm currents of sheer temptation that his affectionate pet name caused her. "What weighs heavily on your mind?"   
How do I tell you, Goliath, that I've grown very ....fond of you? Adrienne couldn't find the courage to admit even to herself that her emotions for the Gargoyle ran deeper that she dared admit even to herself. She found no nerve to speak her thoughts aloud. What would it accomplish except your rejection? Nothing would come of it.  
"I'm thinking about someone." The words escaped her before she could censor her tongue. Traitor ! She thought of her loose tongue. Oh well, in for a penny; in for a pound. "Someone very dear to me. I've become very fond of him."  
"I am ...glad of it." Goliath said. She saw his gentle smile as he looked down at her. "Who is this young man?"  
"I'd rather not say." She let her eyes fall downcast to the stone mortar of the windowsill. She felt a furious flush of rose rise in her cheeks. "He doesn't know, Goliath, how much I care about him."  
"I see." He took a long pause. The silence fell between them like autumn leaves; quietly and gently. "Have you told this young man of your heart's affections?"  
"No, I haven't." She admitted. "I'm not that brave."  
"He might return your affection." He suggested.   
"I don't think I'm his type." She quipped. "So, I've decided not to say anything at all. It's easier that way."  
She felt a talon gently lift her chin so that she stared directly into Goliath's ebony gaze. "You presume much on behalf of the young man."  
"I don't take rejection well." She said with a sad smile. "Have you ever been in love?"  
"Aye." Now it was Goliath's eyes that fell from her gaze. "Very long ago."  
"And did she return your love?"  
"Yes." Goliath's voice lowered to a whisper. "She chose to betray the clan."  
"And you still loved her?" Adrienne asked quietly.  
"Indeed. We were mates."  
"Was it the gargoyle that I've heard about?" Adrienne searched her mind for the name. "The one that Hudson said was named...Deanna?"  
"Demona." He corrected.  
"The name certainly fits." Adrienne remarked with not-so-subtle sarcasm. "If what I've heard from Brooklyn, she's not one to mess with."  
"You are right in your assumptions." Goliath remarked. He paused and a smile slowly crept about his face. "Let us not waste are breath and time talking about her. The evening is young. Shall we take a flight of the city?"  
Adrienne remembered her first flight in Goliath's arms. She was used to flying under her mutant ability. To let someone else take control of that had frightened her. Yet, she felt happiest snuggled close to Goliath's strong chest. She loved the warmth of his skin against hers as she felt safe in his powerful embrace. This time, she couldn't contain the tremor of delight that traveled through her body as she thought of it all.  
"Are you well, Sweetling?" A note of concern touched Goliath's voice. "Are you cold?"  
"I ...just caught a draft." She lied like a cheap Persian rug. She was glad that Goliath couldn't read her rather steamy thoughts at that moment.  
"Then, let us enjoy the evening." He swept Adrienne up effortlessly in his strong hold and stepped to the seal of the window.  
Without further thought, he stepped off and caught an updraft that sent them soaring over the New York skyline.  
She remembered vividly that first night they had met almost two years prior. She had spotted a dogfight in the skies above Manhattan. She and Rogue flew upwards to check out the fireworks. They had Friends of Humanity on Skycycles shooting at gargoyles in a high speed chase. Rogue had opted for the more direct option of kick ass and take names while Adrienne chose to shield the winged creatures from further fire. Unfortunately, one of the Quarryman's aim was true. It sent a searing bolt of plasma straight through Adrienne's chest. Had it not been for Goliath gliding underneath and catching her, she would have fallen for to her death. She often referred to him as her "Guardian Angel."  
When she had commented on his quick flying had saved her life he had responded with the following statement.  
"I glide on the currents of the wind." He had told her the night after they had met.  
"I fly."  
"How?" He had asked completely befuddled. "You have no wings?"  
"I'm a Mutant. One of my inherent abilities allows me the gift of flight."  
"You seem human to me." Goliath had muttered.  
Those words spoke more truth that any others she had heard in a long time.   
He had seen her through battles with Sinister, Sabortooth, and Sentinels. They had survived natural disasters and attacks from all corners. When she had learned that he once had a human mate, it came as an unexpected shock. She had found that he had been the mate of Matt Bluestone's former partner, Elisa Maza. They had been together for only a year when Elisa had lost her life while trying to apprehend Victor Creed. They had one child, a son named Darious. Goliath rarely talked about Elisa. However he had said Elisa was the only human that he found beautiful. He would never fall prey to love again.  
Goliath had a wounded heart and a broken spirit. Adrienne possessed a natural shyness and distrust that made her wary of plain humanity. She found slow acceptance as the bond between her and Goliath grew. She felt very comfortable around the Gargoyles. However, Brooklyn had taken a dislike to her when she had tripped and sent a bolt of Darkforce energy forth into the night. That bolt decimated his prized Harley-Davidson motorcycle.   
Her thoughts returned to the present. Eventually she had explained to Goliath that a Mutant was a human with unique and unusual abilities exceptional of humanity. She found that her empathic and dream abilities didn't seem to work on Gargoyles. Goliath seemed to have a natural immunity. She had attempted to read his emotional state more than once. Adrienne ran into a wall that allowed no entry into his heart or his emotions.  
"You have grown silent again." Goliath broke into her thoughts. "Are you thinking of your young man?"  
"Yes." She didn't want to lie to her dearest friend and mentor. He was to precious to her to risk losing because of the embarrassment caused by unrequited love.  
"Tell me about him." Goliath took a current that sent them on a gentle curve.  
"What?" She squeaked.  
"Tell me about your heart's desire." Goliath's deep voice persuaded her. "This seemingly wonderful man that has captured your attention."  
"uh-Well." She coughed as air left her lungs. She certainly hadn't expected to probe. "He's....tall."  
"Tall." Goliath repeated. "Is he handsome"  
"Oh, very much so!" Adrienne eagerly replied. "Just looking at him causes me to have hot flashes.  
"He inspires passion in you?"  
"He inspires that too." She smiled wickedly. Goliath chuckled at her sly comment.  
"What does he look like?  
Oh, shit! "He has a medium complexion." Does lavender count as medium? "Dark hair, dark eyes, nice smile."  
That's truthful without leading to specifics. Adrienne thought as she breathed a mental sigh of relief. She hadn't lied.  
"What is his name, Sweetling?"  
"Goliath!" She sputtered. She then realized her mistake. She looked up and thought she saw his eyes widen. "I mean, Goliath, I can't tell you that. I don't want anyone to know." She covered as best she could. "If he were to ever find out, I don't think he would think of me the same."  
"Adrienne...." She heard the grave tone in his voice. "Have you fallen in love with Xanatos? Is that why you wish no one to know because he is a husband and father?"  
"Xanatos?" She exclaimed. The thought never occurred to Adrienne that her description fit Xanatos. "Heavens, no! Certainly not David Xanatos. I prefer my men single."  
"I am relieved."  
"You and me both." She smiled.  
"Is it one of your teammates? Perhaps, Kurt or Logan?"  
"Kurt? No! He's like a brother and Logan? Too much for a girl like me to handle."  
She noticed that Goliath landed in a place high above the city. It was a garden atop a skyscraper. In the moonlight, Adrienne noticed the thick verdant foliage that seemed akin to a forest in the sky. She noticed the faint smell of lilacs and roses tickling her olfactory sense.   
"Where are we?"  
"We are atop one of Xanatos' office buildings. One evening after nightly patrol, I noticed this place. I know how you love nature and the countryside. I thought it would drive away your melancholy thoughts of this man." Goliath landed deftly on the soft carpet of grass that covered the rooftop..  
"Oh, Goliath! You know me too well." He had guessed correctly. She was captivated be the lush flora and faun that adorned the sky garden. He released her and she went to a nearby lilac tree to inhale the sweet scent of the flowers. "I love lilacs."  
"I know."  
For a moment, the sweet scent of her favorite flowers distracted her from the empty ache in her heart. Yet, she knew that there was nothing that could replace the need to be loved. No one could fill that barren spot in her soul that yearned for affection and passion. To tell that one individual of her true feelings would cost her everything. Goliath had told her that he would never love another human the way he had adored Elisa Maza, his former mate. Her death had wounded the proud guardian's heart beyond repair. Now it seemed as impenetrable as the wall of stone that encircled his innermost essence.  
Adrienne accepted that Goliath would always be only a dear friend. She refused to needlessly pay the price of rejection and loss by telling her that she loved him. She promised herself that she would learn to be content with the gentle friendship that flowed between them. It didn't take away the pang of regret. It didn't cause the tears spilled on her pillow at night to evaporate. Her promise and resolve didn't make it easier to forget how Goliath affected her.  
"You are quite preoccupied with him." She thought she heard disappointment in his voice. "He must be an exceptional man."  
"He's more than a man. He's breathtaking." She realized that she was gushing like a schoolgirl. "Sorry, Goliath. I guess that I'm a typical woman when it comes to a good looking guy."  
"It is good to see you smile. I was worried about you."  
"Don't worry. I'll get over him....in about a thousand years." She sighed. She forced herself to give Goliath a bright smile. "Enough moping! Let's take a walk in the garden."  
"Indeed." Goliath gallantly bowed and offered her his arm. "My lady?"  
"Gladly." She took his arm and they strolled leisurely throughout the trees and bushes.   
"I am pleased that you approve."  
"It's a lovely place." She admitted. She turned to inhale the fragrance of more lilacs.  
She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned in Goliath's direction. She found that he held a sprig of lilacs between his talons. He gently brushed back a few curls from her cheek.   
"I understand that is a custom amongst human women to wear flowers in their hair. It is becoming to see nature and beauty compliment one another." He tenderly placed the small buds behind her ear.  
"You are just full of surprises." Adrienne's voice came out little more than a squeak.  
"I wish to share them all with you." He smiled.  
"What did you say?" She whispered in disbelief.  
"It is a shame that your young man can not appreciate your humor, wit, and intellect." Goliath replied. "You are a woman of exceptional character and integrity."  
"What drugs did you take this morning?" Adrienne asked incredulously. Was it possible that he regarded her in a way other than friendship? She dared not to hope that.  
"I have not taken any-"  
"I mean, since when does a sense of humor and good morals make a man go nuts over a lady?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Goliath, few human male find those things beautiful. Most human males are interested in breasts, derriere, legs and how quickly the woman will hop in the sack and do the satin sheet samba with them."  
"The satin sheet samba?" Goliath repeated, clearly confused by the use of slang.  
"Some men are only interested in a woman if she will quickly engage in sex with them."  
"I have seen this." He concurred.  
"Goliath, what do you find attractive in a female?" She turned the table. "What do you find enticing?"  
"Enticing?" He seemed to choke on the word. "Uh-well, that is....there are many things. I do not know where to begin."  
"Name three physical features." Adrienne enjoyed seeing the mighty Goliath squirming. She hated to admit it, but, she liked it when she could unsettle him. She seemed to do that on occasion with her sudden shifts in personality.  
"Physical features that I find....enticing." He sat down on the park bench beside them. He rubbed a talon while seeming to contemplate the question. "I think wings, voice, and character are rather alluring to a gargoyle."  
"Are they to you?"  
"Yes."  
"It's an honest answer." She admitted. Wings. It figured. He was a gargoyle. She was a mutant.  
"I also am allured by a ...sensual voice, compelling personality, and a shapely figure. Do not be so quick to discount your own beauty, Adrienne." He said softly.  
"Too bad no one else seems to notice." She replied. Have you?  
"Your young man is blind if he has not noticed you." Goliath lifted her chin so that she looked into his dark gaze. "Amongst humans, I know that you are considered a "femme fatale" as your friend Remy once commented. More than once I have heard Xanatos , Remy or another male comment on your comely carriage. I believe the phrase Xanatos used was "more curves than a mountain highway." Your eyes are an exquisite combination of color. I see coffee with hints of cinnamon and amber in their hue. No human has such a exceptional gaze."  
"Goliath," Adrienne stood up and moved away from him. "I know you mean well. But, telling me that men find my figure nice and my eyes pretty doesn't help. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but, it doesn't change a thing. The fact is he doesn't even know that I'm alive."  
"You are brave in battle but faint in matters of the heart." The gargoyle stood in front of her. "You do him a disservice by not allowing him the opportunity to decide for himself. Tell him and he may surprise you."  
"How would you know? Like I said, I'm not his type."  
"And you know this for certain?" Goliath pressed.  
"Yes, he has told me in no uncertain terms that girls like me don't do it for guys like him." She cringed when she heard the caustic venom almost drip from every word she uttered. "I can't take the chance of him leaving my life because our relationship can't take on a different form."  
"I truly am sorry that your young man can't see your loveliness." Goliath saw the gleam of unshed tears in Adrienne's eyes. He had not meant to cause his dear friend pain. "It is his loss."  
"Let's change the subject." She turned away from him. She didn't want Goliath's sympathy or pity. She berated herself for her emotional weakness. Damn it. She never cried in front of anyone.  
"Sweetling." Goliath stood behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. He drew close to her. He cloaked her in the affection of his wings as the fell about her. "Do not cry. Do not turn away from me. We are friends. Let me share your burden. I will lighten your heart if I can."  
A single sob escaped. "You do it so well."  
"As you for me, Sweetling. No other touches my spirit as you do."  
"Flatterer. Flattery will get you anywhere." She replied glibly between ragged breaths caused by her hard sobbing.  
Goliath almost felt a sharp rip in his heart with that sob. "For what little comfort it is, Adrienne, neither man nor gargoyle can deny the beauty that you possess both in character and body."  
"Do you find me attractive?" She dared to word the question.  
"I find you moving me in ways that I never anticipated." He said with a hoarse voice. "I know that I envy the young man that has captured your affections."  
"Really?" She turned to look into his eyes. She saw his heart lay bare in his eyes. Goliath rarely revealed his true feelings to anyone other than the clan.  
"He has your heart in his hands. I hope that he is wise not to hand it back to you in pieces." He let forth a growl. "Woe to the fool senseless enough to break your heart. We protect our own."  
"Excuse me?"  
"We have come to think of you as part of our clan." He explained. "No one since Elisa has been that close to me....to us."  
'Oh, I see." Her disappointment quickly turned to elation. "I think of the clan as family as well."   
His words rang in her mind like the bells on Sunday Morning.  
"Do you find me attractive?" She dared to word the question.  
"I find you moving me in ways that I never anticipated." Goliath's response was not one she had expected. She though he would have said something else. Her hopes raised against her will when he said that he and the others saw her as part of the clan. She was happy to know that they considered her one of their own. She was hoping that perchance that Goliath saw her more than friend and family.  
"Good." He seemed rather distracted.  
The silence hung between them like a curtain of concrete. It kept them from reaching out to one another. Adrienne had developed a close rapport with Goliath after he had saved her life in a dogfight with the Quarrymen. More than once, he had come to her aid when she and the X-Men had battled the villains that endangered innocent lives.   
Over the past two years of her life, Goliath had slowly become a very large part of her heart. She often flew to New York to greet him and the clan at sundown. He shared with her his poetry and views of the world. She admired his ability to lead and his pragmatic way of thinking. She cherished his noble intentions and his code of honor. She thought him brave. She thought him stunningly beautiful in an alien fashion. Because of him, she had been introduced to several works of Shakespeare. She had shared with him her love of the work of Romantic era composers.  
She hated this obstacle that had developed between them.  
"I think it's time we returned to the castle." She said quietly. "I think we need to talk.'  
"As do I, Sweetling." He carefully picked her up and held her close as he walked to the ledge of the building.  
He leapt off the edge and caught a current. The cool night caressed her skin. It was a stark contrast to the solid warmth of Goliath. She looked at him. He stared ahead into the night.  
Hell, he was Goliath. She felt her heart almost bursting at the seems. Was he dropping hints? It seemed that he was subtly hinting that his feeling went beyond friendship. Do I dare take the risk and find out? Is it safer simply to leave things be?  
She knew she had to tell him. Otherwise, she have a life filled with regret at never knowing what might have been. She knew he might not return her feelings. She knew that while he might not return them, he would never ostracize her because of them.  
"Goliath." His name came out a breathy whisper. "Hurry!"  
"Yes, Adrienne?" He replied in a deep voice..  
"I want to share something with you when we return to the castle." Inspiration took root in her mind. An idea formed and it grew by the second. How she loved her music.  
"I look forward to it, Sweetling."  
It didn't take long to land in the castle courtyard atop the Eeryie building. She had left her purse near where the others had perched. "Lexington has a CD player. Follow me." A new sense of hope and resolution claimed her spirits.  
Goliath said nothing but cocked his head at Adrienne. She led him to the CD player. She took Ricky Martin's newest CD from her purse and slipped it in the player. The gentle strains of the ballad "Nobody wants to be lonely" came through the speakers.  
"If I could have written these words for you, Goliath, I would have." She said softly. Ricky Martin's passionate crooning filled the room.  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's long to hold you   
So bad that it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's   
slipping away  
and I've been waited' for you all   
of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
so why  
Why don't you let me love you?  
  
Goliath's eyes flashed a brilliant white glow as he heard the words. In three long strides he was across the room only inches from her. She heard him growl softly as he pulled her to him. They began to sway in unison as the melody drifted along the courtyard. Eventually, she found herself wishing the song would never end. She looked up again into Goliath's gaze that seemed laden with intense emotion. The luminescence dimmed until she saw the dark smoldering of his eyes. He bent his head and brought his lips to hers.  
She gasped in joyful surprise. Since when did gargoyles kiss? She remember Hudson calling kissing "a human custom" more than once. Yet, Goliath was stealing the breath from her body as he branded her with his tongue. She felt him press her against him until she felt the hard heat beneath his loincloth unashamedly pressing against her midsection. He was hard as granite and she knew that the physical response was meant for her.  
Adrienne felt empathic frission dance along her skin. However, they seemed strange to her. They were not like any emotional sendings she ever experienced. They were alien in nature and untainted by humanity. They were unusually clear and defined; ardent affection, cherished devotion, protective tenderness, and an almost fierce hunger for her. Underlying all these emotions was the clearest and strongest of them all; love.  
"Your gift of empathy allows you to know the hearts and souls of your kind." He growled. I have sought to keep mine silent. Now, I show them to you. Is this how you feel about me?"  
"I had been hoping that you felt like this." She gasped as his lips left hers. "I do care deeply about you and it isn't always platonic."  
"I fought it for as long as I have know you." Goliath brushed an errant curl from her eyes. "Sweetling, I never thought to love another human. I thought myself insane for allowing it to happen twice."  
"I adore you Goliath. I love you. I have for quite awhile." She felt a burden lift from her shoulders as she finally told him what her heart had felt for so long. "I didn't want to face your rejection. Yet, I resigned myself to merely having your friendship. I thought that would be enough. Yet tonight, it all came undone. It seemed like you were hinting that there was more between us, I finally summoned the courage to tell you."  
"Loneliness is a weight that slowly kills the heart." He stroked Adrienne's cheek. "It isn't easy for our kinds to love one another. Humanity will not always understand."  
"Tell me something I don't already know!" Adrienne scoffed. "I'm a mutant and an X-Man. Remember?"   
"Aye, that you are, Sweetling." A smile crossed Goliath's handsome features. "What becomes of us now?"  
"Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening and we'll take it one night at a time."  
"Agreed." He nodded.  
So begins the amour of Goliath and Adrienne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8  
  
  
  



End file.
